A whole new level in Voyeurism
by Marf Redux
Summary: While investigating a crime Tim Drake gets a glimpse of alternate worlds.


I DO NOT READ REVIEWS, In Truth I don't even want them but I can't stop you but just know they won't be read by me.

Now this fic was originally uploaded to AO3 with the bulk of my fic if you'd rather read it there you can find me under nearly the same name Marf_redux

I do not fix errors on this copy as I never look at it again after upload I do fix them when I find them on the AO3 Copy.

Note this contains Alterante Universe Dick/tim and main universe unrequited Tim/Dick and Damian/Dick if that bothers you don't read

A Whole New Level of Voyeurism

He sat alone in the cave at a work bench examining the small sphere he'd recovered from the ruined museum. He still had no idea how a security guard interrupting a robbery had resulted in the whole place collapsing on them. The only clue was the sphere which according to the badly mangled guard the missing crook had been holding. He'd found it before the police and brought it back here for study.

He'd needed the distraction since Bruce was off in China some where with Selina which meant Dick was busy playing baby sitter to Damian who had made it quiet clear he didn't like him hanging around interrupting their time together. He sometimes thought he should tell the brat that his crush on Dick would never happen even if he waited the three years until it would be legal. He knew from experience that pointing out you were over the age of consent wouldn't do a damn thing to change Dick's mind on his don't have sex with your younger brothers rule.

He was only half way grateful that Dick had absorbed Bruce's once you silently agreed to never mention an uncomfortable moment ever again that things would resume some semblance of normalcy. He didn't regret bringing up his transparently obvious crush on Dick to him after his sixteenth birthday since he doubted he'd have ever moved on if he hadn't. There was still a lot of second hand embarrassment watching Damian follow the same path. He was shaken from the direction of his thoughts by a click and the sphere began to glow.

Experience had him ducked back behind a nearby out cropping of rock scanning for any bad signs. He'd never live it down if he'd carelessly triggered something dangerous that wrecked part of the cave. It quickly became apparent that nothing immediately dangerous was happening as the sphere was only shining light out in a single direction leading to what looked like a distortion of air. He stepped out cautiously he needed to get the sphere shut off quickly so it could be moved to a more secure area. As he approached the table he heard Dick speaking, "Your too young Tim," he froze and turned toward the distorted area and found himself staring at the past.

It was the moment he'd been thinking about earlier when he'd made a very clumsy pass at Dick that had shattered his adolescent fantasies about his crush returning his desire. He glanced at the sphere wondering if it was some kind of psychometric device. He then turned back and got a surprise. He hadn't grabbed Dick and kissed him when he had this conversation and Dick certainly hadn't kissed him back. Another possibility presented itself so he produced his bo staff and stuck the end of it into the distortion. He wasn't surprised when it began to sink into it vanishing. He pulled it back quickly not wanting to alert the other two.

He headed to the sphere now with a clear idea of what it did. He picked it up and quickly found the area he'd accidentally depressed and hit it again. He glanced up to see his other self pulling the top of Dick's Nightwing suit off. He felt a pang of regret but pushed it out of his mind that would be taking voyeurism to a whole new level if he'd watched an alternate reality version of him and Dick have sex.

He had a pretty good idea what the thief had been up too even if he still didn't know what happened to them or why the museum collapsed. It would be a perfect scam to steal an alternate realities version of the artifact and then fence it in your own claiming that the one in the museum was a forgery. He wondered if that meant the thief had been from another world and if that was the case if they'd ever find him.

He glanced at the sphere glad that as troubling as the world it showed him was it hadn't shown him a nightmare scenario instead. He glanced at the button and pushed it again as a thought occurred to him. He turned toward the distortion and froze as he a strange amalgamation of Dick and the joker beating Damian with a bat. He flipped off the button immediately and shook his head to clear the image of Dick with chalk white skin and green hair. His guess seemed to be right then he'd been thinking of his failed confession earlier, and now about a possible nightmare world.

He put the sphere on the table and began writing his report and his theory about the sphere that it showed you what you were thinking about before you pushed the button. He could guess what would happen Bruce would insist the sphere be locked away somewhere or possibly he'd simply want it destroyed. He could see why it was dangerous and the temptation to turn it back on and try to help that Damian was very strong but he didn't know enough about the sphere to even begin to guess how tampering with another world with it would even work.

It made him wonder if he could even revisit the same world twice with the sphere. He picked it up and thought about the first world the one where his dream had come true. He wondered if it would have worked out for them there or not. He knew Dick's track record with any relationship was abysmal and his own wasn't really any better. He pushed the button just to see if it would bring up the same world again. He watched as another unpleasant scene from the past began to play out. He didn't know if it was the same world or not but he sat watching Dick fire him to make room for Damian all over again. He was about to turn off the sphere as his alternate self walked away but Dick got up and chased him. His curiosity got the better of him so he turned the sphere to follow his other self.

When the other Dick caught up he was carrying a case. "I really bungled this Tim just take this and open it please." Dick said in that way that always made him fold and seemed to have the same effect on the other Tim. He watched as the other Tim opened the case and stared at shock. "I want you to be the new Nightwing Tim because you're my equal in every way my partner." He didn't miss the way Dick said partner and apparently neither did the other Tim.

"I thought we weren't going back down that road again," the other Tim said tiredly. "And this is in red and black?" He couldn't really make out the costume though he could tell by the tone in that Tim's voice that the color choice surprised him.

"I know how much he meant to you and if you don't want to wear it or take the name I'll understand." The other Dick said and then took a step forward. "But I really hope you'll at least let me do this." He wasn't surprised when that Dick kissed the other Tim and he wasn't surprised when the other him kissed back. He reached for the sphere's control as it became obvious that they weren't going to stop with just a kiss. He found his finger hovering over the button without pressing it. He knew he shouldn't watch but part of him was curious since he knew that he'd never get to experience first hand what sex between him and Dick would be like and this would be his only chance to see it since this sphere was going to be locked up or destroyed soon. He kept staring at what was playing out in the other world even as he kept his finger hovering over the switch.

The end.

again I do not read reviews


End file.
